1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector which is configured to electrically connect a SIM card and a memory card simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
IC (integrated circuit) cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. A card reader is used to read the information or access the memory stored on the card. IC cards are used in countless applications today, including video cameras, smart-phones, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, pc adapters and other electronic applications.
IC card is electrically connected to the PCB (printed circuit board) of electrical product by an electrical connector. Sometimes, the electrical product not only needs a SIM (subscriber identify module) card, but also needs a memory card to store enormous digital information.
An electrical card connector of the related art used to connect a SIM card and a memory card to corresponding circuit, includes a first card connector and a second card connector. The first connector is mounted above the second connector. The first connector comprises a first insulating housing, a plurality contacts received in the first housing, and a first metal shield covering the top and the sides of the first housing. The second connector comprises a second insulating housing, a plurality contacts received in the second housing, and a second metal shield covering the top and sides of the second housing. The first housing defines an assembling portion from the bottom thereof, and the second shield mounts onto the corresponding assembling portion, the second connector and the first connector are jointed accordingly.
One problem of this type connector is that the manufacture program of the card connector is complicated. Another problem is that the size of the element tends to miniaturization along the development of the electrical element.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.